His Claim, Her Claim
by thousand-miles
Summary: There’s a new cop on the block and he’s set his eyes on Alex. Bobby isn’t too pleased with that. BA
1. Chapter 1

**Title: His Claim/Her Claim**

**Author: thousandmiles**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters… all own by DW. I did make up Leo and Peter. That's something, isn't it?**

**Summary: there's a new cop on the block and he's set his eyes on Alex. Bobby isn't too pleased with that. B/A**

**Spoilers: None, but they might still come.**

**A/N: The title for the fic was actually what came first. I liked the title and liked the possibility of it. And so an idea came to mind and this is the first chapter. I haven't written more chapters and have no ideas for the next chapters. If you have any idea as to how Leo is going to try to conquer Alex's heart, please do share. I'd love to read those ideas. Well enjoy and I'd love to know what you think. As always grammar stuff is also welcome.**

**Chapter one**

It was a well known fact that Detective Alexandra Eames was off limits. She was not to be approached. Every detective in Major Case Squad knew that. It was unknown if Alex knew about that 'arrangement'. The 'back off' signs after all, weren't coming from her. They were from her partner, Detective Robert Goren. Early in the partnership, when a detective would approach Alex to ask her out, that detective would be on the receiving end of a deadly glare from Goren. Soon everyone knew that Alex belonged to Bobby. It was an unspoken, yet widely known fact.

It worked the other way round also. The women on the squad, in the beginning, sometimes flirted with Bobby. Soon though, after a hard glare from Alex, they knew better. To be honest, the flirting wasn't much fun when the other party clearly only had eyes for a short blond detective.

And so it was that everyone at MCS knew Bobby Goren and Alex Eames were off the market. Everyone but newbies. Nobody warned the newbies. It was simply too much fun to watch.

As it so happened Alex was alone at her desk when Leo Anderson, the current newbie, spotted her from the other side of the bullpen.

"Who's she?" He asked his partner, Peter Michaels.

Following his partner's direction he answered with a smile. "Alex Eames."

"Mmmm…"

Peter knew that _mmmm_ and he was going to enjoy the ride.

"Is she single?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

With a lot of confidence Leo walked up to Alex's desk. Casually leaning against it he greeted her. "Hi."

Looking up from her work, she saw a blond man with blue eyes leaning against her desk.

"Hello." She gave him a friendly smile.

"Leo Anderson, new cop on the block." He stuck his hand out to her, waiting for her to accept it.

"Alex Eames, queen of the block so to speak, but you can call me Alex." She shook his hand.

Just as Leo was about to speak again, Bobby interrupted. He had quietly walked up to the two and had watched the other man closely.

"Something I can help you with?" He asked the blond man who was watching his partner too closely.

Somewhat startled, Leo looked behind him. He saw a broad chest and looking up he met two glaring brown eyes looking down on him. To be on the safe side he took a step back.

"Leo meet my partner…" Alex started to introduce the two men.

"Detective Goren." Bobby finished.

"Hello." Looking at Alex and back to Bobby he went for a funny remark. "If she's the queen of the block, are you the king or her servant?" Leo's big smile was met with a hard glare. "Leo Anderson, new guy." Hoping he hadn't insulted the other detective Leo held out his hand.

Bobby ignored the hand and the joke. "I ask again, is there something you want or is this spot just comfortable for you?"

"Eeeuuhh…" Temporarily confused by the tall detective's hostility towards him, Leo faltered a bit. "I… I just wanted to… introduce myself. I must admit this is a nice spot, with a beautiful view." He said, looking at Alex. Even though she didn't look up from her paperwork, Leo didn't miss the small smile that appeared on her face. All was not lost.

"Unlike you, we have actual work to do. Go back to your desk and stay there. If you want a nice view I suggest you put your desk next to a window, but don't stand here. Is that clear?" Bobby's military training made a short appearance in his tone of voice.

"Sure, want me to salute you too. Jeez, relax man." Leo held his hands up in surrender and turned back to his desk. "Bye Alex, talk to you later." He said before actually walking away.

Back at his own place in the bullpen Leo sat down at his desk. "What's up with that Goren guy?"

"What do you mean?" Peter had truly enjoyed the whole introduction.

"What's wrong with him? All I did was introduce myself and he acts as if I committed a felony."

"Really? Mmm… that is kinda odd. You just have to give it some time. Goren is a good time once you get to know him. He's probably trying to intimidate you."

"Alex, she seems nice and she looks beautiful. You think she'd go out with me?"

Peter sure wasn't going to curb Leo's enthusiasm. "Maybe, you take one step at a time okay, you hardly know her. She's a tough lady."

Leo seemed to consider his partner's words. "Tough, huh? She has to, to make it in this profession. However I think she's going to be worth the effort. Small steps huh, no problem." With not much to do he had plenty of time to think about his next move.

TBC...


	2. Gifts

**A/N: I was pleasantly shocked by the many reviews I got for the first chapter. That never happened before. Apparently people like this fic. With that there comes pressure for this fic to live up to your expectations. Which kinda makes it difficult, but I'll try.I really liked the suggestions made my a few people to have Leo send Alex gifts. So I went with that. Also ended it with a nice confrontration between Bobby and Leo... at least I hope it's a nice confrontation. Again ideas for the next chapter would be welcome. I'm thinking about Leo asking Alex out, but I don't want just dinner and stuff, but something original. Any ideas for a nice date? Other ideas or suggestions for the next chapter are also welcome. And grammar mistakes are also welcome. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter...Oooh and yes I borrowed a line from Two Weeks Notice.**

**Chapter two**

Every morning Leo came by Alex's desk to wish her a good morning. And every morning he ignored Bobby's glare. He also had a few surprises for Alex. Monday morning, bright and early, Alex walked into the bullpen. She'd had a nice relaxing weekend and was now full of energy for another week at work.

Approaching her desk, she saw a white rectangular box on it. Curious, she walked a bit faster. Standing at her desk now, she looked at it. It really didn't tell her anything. It was just a simple white box. Picking it up she concluded it weighed almost nothing.

"What's that?" A soft familiar voice from behind her asked.

"I don't know." Looking behind her, she gave herself a moment to wallow in his presence. She had admitted to herself that she missed him in the weekends. Every Monday to her own astonishment his appearance still got to her. He was a very attractive specimen and she allowed herself to enjoy it. A girl can look, right? And if it was possible she would touch also.

Returning her attention back to the box on her desk she opened it. Inside was a beautiful long red rose. There was nothing to indicate who it was from. "It's beautiful." She softly said.

"Who's it from?" He wasn't too happy with Alex's reaction. He needed to find out who was sending her a rose and make him stop.

"I don't know, there's no card."

"Mmm…" Bobby picked up the box and examined it closely.

"Want to dust for fingerprints or should I just send it to trace?"

Ignoring her sarcasm, he sat down at his desk and looked around. He was pretty sure the other detectives knew not to make a move on Alex. Except for the newbies and he remembered his introduction to him last week. Looking around the squad room Leo was nowhere in sight. Bobby decided to watch him closely and figure out if he was the one sending Alex a rose.

"Oooh Alex, beautiful rose." Carolyn remarked.

"Yeah, got a secret admirer?" Logan asked, trailing after Carolyn. "What you say about that big guy?" Logan's attention focused on Bobby.

"Nothing." Was Bobby's curt answer, signalling that the conversation was over.

"All right. See you guys later. Take care of that rose, Alex." Carolyn and Logan walked away to their own desks.

It was late in the afternoon when Leo and Peter made an appearance in the bullpen. Bobby watched the newbie as he walked by them.

"Hi, Alex." Leo greeted her casually.

"Hey, Leo." That morning Alex had thought about the possible senders of the rose. Since she hadn't met anyone outside of work, she suspected the sender was someone she knew from work. She guessed it wasn't one of the detectives, unless it was the newbie. Leo was nice and had shown his interest. He didn't seem the type to send flowers. It was such a sweet gesture and she really liked it. It could also be someone from the crime scene unit.

At the end of the day, returning from a lead, Goren and Eames sat down at their desks. Just like that morning there was a box on her table. This time smaller than the other. Opening it quickly Alex saw four small chocolate shaped badges. First a rose, now chocolates.. whoever was sending her the gifts sure had good taste.

"What is it?" Bobby asked. He didn't like Alex's reaction to the gifts.

"Chocolates. I love chocolates."

"You know nothing about the person sending you these gifts. They could be poisoned." He warned her.

"Only one way to find out." Picking up a chocolate Alex took a bite. "Mmm… I don't think they're poisoned."

"He could be a stalker. You could be in danger." He tried again.

"I doubt it. Who would be stalking me?"

At that moment, Leo walked by. Alex and Bobby's eyes turned to Leo. With a friendly smile on his face, he winked at Alex, which she reacted to with a big smile. Leo suddenly turned back to Alex's desk. Leaning forward her placed his hands on her desk and looked at the small box. "What'cha got there, Alex?"

"Chocolates." She showed him the box with now three chocolates left.

"Who are they from?"

"Not sure. There's no card."

"Well a good detective like you will figure it out soon enough."

"Leo, let's go!" Peter called to his partner.

"Sorry, gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow and enjoy the sweets. You sure deserve them." With another wink for Alex he turned and followed his partner.

The next day Bobby decided to have a little talk with Leo. Just like yesterday Alex had received another rose. This time a white one. So he cornered Leo at the copy machine. "Anderson." He called out to the young detective.

"Yes, detective Goren." Leo looked up from the copies he had in his hands.

"What do you think you're accomplishing with your actions?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look." Bobby said, pointing at Leo. "Don't play stupid with me. Whatever your plan is, stop it."

"Look, Goren." Leo raised his voice. "I don't know what your problem is, but I suggest you get over it."

"I will if you stop bothering me."

"And how exactly am _I_ bothering _you_?" The young man placed his hands on his hips.

"You bother Alex, you bother me." He tapped the newbie's chest.

"And why do you think I'm bothering her?"

"I've seen the way you look at her. I don't like it. You see her as just another body, just another conquest. She's a strong, beautiful woman and she deserves to be treated with respect." So focused on making his point he seemed to forget his words.

"Hey man, R-E-S-P-E-C-T." Leo almost sang and then a sly grin appeared on his face. "You got a thing for your partner, don't you?"

He tried to ignore Leo's words, but couldn't hide his reaction to it. His shoulders tensed and he clenched is jaw.

"You do!" Leo actually had the guts to briefly laugh.

"Shut up." Bobby growled.

"You know I could spend all day chit chatting with you, but I have got real work to do. Another time, Goren." Walking past Goren, Leo deliberately stopped at Alex's desk for small talk. With the extra knowledge of Goren's infatuation for Alex, the chase was that much more interesting. He was so going to make this worthwhile.

TBC...


	3. Fieldhouse

**A/N: Thanks again for the many wonderful reviews. I have got to warn you though. Some of you might become very disapppointed with this fic. I may be making choices you don't agree with and don't like. You may stop reading this fic. If that happens, I would still appreciate your opinion. Tell me why you start to dislike it. Those kind of things I can take with me when I write another fic... On with the fic. I did like the idea that someone gave me for them having a picnic on their date. I loved that idea, but decided it seemed to be more for Bobby and Alex. So I will be using that idea. Some of you had some really great ideas... I also liked the helicopter ride idea. I went online and searched for ideas. I deliberately chose not to write the date. I wanted Alex to talk about the date with someone(Carolyn), but I thought and entire chapter about Leo and Alex on their date wasn't a good idea. Afterall it's about Bobby and Alex. And for those of you who are confused, it is my intention to bring Bobby and Alex together. There's just more fun if there are some obstacles on the way. And to end this long ramble... suggestions and ideas for 'What should Bobby do' are welcome. I think the next chapter should focus on Bobby and what he's going to do. Well now the chapter... enjoy!**

**Chapter three**

Alex kept receiving gifts. On Friday she received a beautiful yellow orchid. Only twenty minutes later a delivery guy was standing at her desk.

"Alex Eames?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Please sign." The delivery guy practically shoved the paper under her nose. Then he gave her a big package. Curious she was about to open it when Carolyn quickly approached her desk.

"Another gift? Who is this guy?"

"I have no clue. Let's see what's in it." She tore the paper and discovered a blue rock climbing harness and a baseball.

"Interesting. Any notes?" Carolyn was intrigued.

"Let's see." Whoever was sending her the gifts now had her full attention. She picked the harness up to see if there was a note or clues, but nothing. Then she saw a small orange envelop.

Carolyn spotted it at the same time. "What does it say?"

Opening it she read out loud. "_Fieldhouse Chelsea pier, two o'clock Saturday. Bring the gear and sport clothes._" Alex focused her attention on the baseball. It was signed with a number. Looking at it, a thought occurred to her. Quickly she typed the number into her laptop and she'd been right. It was a badge number and it belonged to Leo Anderson, the newbie.

"Ooh my God, it's…" Carolyn exclaimed as she saw the name on screen.

"Ssttt…" Alex warned her. Bobby was approaching their desk and she did not want him to know that Leo was the one sending her the gifts.

"What's all that?" Walking up to Alex's desk he picked up the harness and baseball. Spotting the envelop he put the harness and baseball down and read the paper.

"You're not going, are you?"

"I am."

"How can you do that? You don't know who is sending you these gifts." As a detective she should know the dangers in the city and the sick people that lived in it. Surely she knew better than to trust someone she didn't know. Unless she knew who it was. "You know who's sending you all that stuff."

"Maybe." She really wasn't going to tell him who it was.

"Do you know?" Bobby glared at Carolyn.

Carolyn held her hands up in surrender. "I'm so not going there. Bye." She quickly left the two detectives alones.

"Who is it?"

"Let it go, Bobby. This doesn't concern you."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but Alex's angry glare kept him from actually saying something. Pissing Alex off was not a good idea. And so he kept quiet for the rest of the day. But at the end of the day, when she was ready to leave for the weekend.

"Alex?" His voice was soft and gentle.

"Yes?"

"Just… just be careful. Call me if you need me." Even though that last part had so much more meaning to him, he wanted her to know that he would be there in a second if something happened.

She was grateful for his concern and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Bobby. Have a good weekend."

MONDAY morning Alex had just set one foot in the bullpen and already someone was pulling her towards the interrogation room. "And good morning to you too, Carolyn."

"Yeah, hi. How was it? Tell me everything. What did you do? Was it fun? What's he like? Are you going out again? Did you kiss?" Carolyn fired Alex with questions.

Alex laughed. She put her laptop bag on the floor next to the table and sat down. "It was great, Carolyn. He took me rock climbing in the Fieldhouse. I had no idea how difficult that was. He goes there once every two weeks, so he knows what he's doing. At the end he practically had to pull me to the top. It was great fun though. I've never done that before. He really is a very nice guy, fun to be around with."

What the two women didn't know was that Bobby was in the observation room, hearing every word. He'd seen Carolyn practically dragging Alex to the interrogation room. Guessing that Alex probably wouldn't tell him much, he decided to listen in. By the look on her face and the tone of her voice he knew she'd had a really great time. He wondered who the guy was, though his money was on Anderson.

"After the rock climbing we had a drink and then he took me to the batting cages. It was fun. I remember when I was young my brothers and I went to batting cages sometimes, but it had been such a long time. After a few hits I got the hang of it. He tried to be smooth and stand behind me, holding the bat together. I told him I knew how to swing the bat."

Pausing, Alex smiled, thinking of the memories of Saturday. She really hadn't expected to have so much fun with Leo, but she had. He was easy to talk and fun to be around with.

"Tell me more." Carolyn wanted to know it all.

"He took me to dinner at the Lighthouse. I'd never been there before, but it's beautiful Carolyn. You should go there some time. Great views, great food and a great restaurant. After that he took me home and that was it."

Bobby sighed and hung his head. This was not good. He wanted Alex to be happy and she apparently had a good time with Leo. He had to admit his mistake, Leo wasn't the jerk he thought he was. Not wanting to hear more he left the room, missing what was said about him.

There was a silence between the two women. Carolyn wondered if she should broach the next subject or not. She decided to take the chance, it had to be said. "What about Bobby?"

"What about, Bobby?" Alex countered.

"Don't give me that, Alex."

"Look." Alex ran a hand through her hair. "things have always been complicated between us. He… I don't know how, but I do know he's made sure that no one makes a move on me. It's frustrating. In the beginning I didn't care and even hoped it meant he cared for me. Now… it's as if he doesn't want me, but he also doesn't want to see me with someone else. You tell me what I should think."

Carolyn didn't have an answer for that. Like Alex had said. The relationship between Bobby and Alex was complex. She didn't know if Alex truly didn't see Bobby's attraction to her or if she chose not to see it. Nor did she know if Bobby had noticed Alex's attraction to him. In her opinion Bobby was the most obvious of the two.

Alex, as if she'd read her friend's mind, interrupted Carolyn's thoughts. "I'm not sure of his feelings. I want… no I need for him to make the first move, but he won't. I've been waiting for a long time and… nothing. Leo's nice, he's good looking and he's good company. I'm tired of being alone. Give me one good reason why I should stop seeing him!"

"Because you're in love with, Bobby." And with those words Carolyn left Alex alone. Hopefully she would take some time to think about everything.

TBC...


	4. Mike to the rescue

**Chapter four**

**A/N: Some of you suggested Bobby would most likely retreat and let Alex be happy with Leo. I agree with that. I do, because I think that fits Bobby's character. However I already did that in my other fic Work Out and I did not want the two fics to become similar. That is why I decided not to go for that option. I liked the idea many of you gave me to bring in Mike. And I did. Mike is such a cool character and fun to write that he had to make an appearance. I thought Mike was the ideal person to give Goren a kick in the butt. This turned out to be a transistion chapter. To get things started. Ideas and suggestions for the what Goren should do would be welcome. I thought maybe Bobby should surprise Alex by turning up at her place. Maybe they could go out and do something? Or something else, another idea?**

Carolyn had told him about Alex's date with Leo. She'd also told him how Alex felt about Bobby. It was up to him to talk to Goren and make him see he still had a chance. He didn't know if he could help. Goren and he had become friends, but he wasn't sure if they'd become good enough friends for him to give Goren advice on his love life. He had to give it a try, otherwise Carolyn would have him do the paperwork for the next two weeks.

"Come on Goren, let's go." Mike said as he pushed Bobby's coat into Bobby's hands.

"What are you doing?" Bobby looked from the coat in his hands to the files on his desk.

"We're going out for a drink."

Alex's interest was piqued. "Is Carolyn joining you too? Can I go too?" Hanging out with Carolyn and Mike was always fun.

"Sorry, you can't join us. We're have a men's night out."

"Going to a stripper club, are you?"

"Not that it actually concerns you, but no. We're going to a sophisticated place." Mike acted as if he was insulted by Alex's suggestion. "Now, I'm sorry, but we have places to go, people to see. Let's go Goren."

Bobby, still unsure of what was going on and what to do, looked from Mike to Alex and back to Mike again. Mike made the decision for him by grabbing his arm, pulling him up and practically dragging Bobby out of the bullpen.

"Why are we here?" Bobby asked, looking around the jazz club they were at.. It was a nice place.

"Because you, my friend, need a kick in the butt." Mike emptied his beer bottle.

"Why?"

Carolyn had told him to be subtle, saying that bluntness didn't work with Goren. Subtlety wasn't one of his strong suits. He went for the direct approach. "I've seen Anderson checking Alex out. It's no secret he was the one sending all those gifts."

He ordered two more beers from the waitress. "He's been telling several people how their date was. He's really into her."

As soon as the waitress arrived with their drinks, Bobby immediately grabbed one. He really didn't want to hear about Anderson and Alex. He hoped Mike would stop talking. Unfortunately for him Mike went on.

"I know you don't want to lose her. I also know you would sacrifice your own happiness for hers. You need to get your act together."

Goren surprised his friend with his answer. Maybe it was the alcohol that had loosened him up? "I know, but what if she… isn't interested?" Not knowing how she felt about him left him feeling insecure.

Mike laughed out loud. "You have nothing to worry about. She only has eyes for you. She's temporarily distracted. You need to get her to focus on you again."

"How?"

"Be creative. You know her better than Anderson. Use that knowledge and make her notice you again. You've got a brilliant mind, Goren, focus it on Alex."

Yes, he could do that. He wasn't really sure how to proceed, but there something he had to do. Losing Alex wasn't an option. "I…. I gotta go." He mumbled to Mike. He had to go home and form a plan to conquer Alex.

SHE was about to make herself coffee and breakfast when there was a loud knock on the door. She wondered who it could be at this strange hour. Then it dawned on her, it probably was Bobby. Quickly she opened the door and found a delivery guy there. He greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning ma'am. Here you are." He handed her a brown paper bag. "If you could sign here please." After signing he handed her a foam coffee cup and left her.

Curious, she quickly opened the brown bag. She wondered what Leo had gotten her this time. Inside she found a warm croissant and a muffin. She loved croissants and she treated herself to a muffin every once in a while. She had no idea how Leo had gotten that information. The only person who knew was Bobby. Surely this wasn't from Bobby? That wasn't like him and there was no reason for him to send her gifts.

After enjoying her croissant, muffin and coffee Alex was more than ready to go to work. On her desk she found an mysterious black envelop with on the front her name in elegant letters. She looked around for Leo in the squad room, but he was nowhere in sight. Surprisingly neither was Bobby and he almost always arrived earlier than her. Opening the envelop she was almost squealed with delight, but she quickly realized where she was and closed her mouth. Inside were two tickets for the musical Rent for next Friday evening. She had talked with friends about going to that particular musical for a while, but never really finalized it. Now she was actually going and looking at the seats she realized she would have a great view of the stage. She wanted to share her delight with someone and spotted Carolyn. Waving her over, she almost shoved the tickets into Carolyn's hands.

"Leo's treating you right." Carolyn was silent for a moment, looking at Alex. She was almost beaming with joy. "It surprises me how well he knows you. Have you talked with him about you going to go to Rent?"

"No and the thing is, this morning a delivery guy was at my door. He gave me a coffee and brown bag with a cinnamon apple muffin and a croissant. How does he know I love a cinnamon apple muffin?"

"Are you sure it's from Leo? Was there a card or something?"

"Nothing, but then again who else could it be from?" Alex followed Carolyn's eyes as she nodded towards Goren who was on the other side of the bull pen talking with Logan. Apparently he had just gotten in and hadn't had time to take off his coat.

"Why would Bobby be sending me gifts?"

Crossing her arms Carolyn looked incredulously at Alex. "Come on, Alex." Did she really have no clue at all?

"What?"

"Could it be that he might be jealous?"

"Why would he be jealous?"

Carolyn didn't get the chance to answer that question, even though she was ready to point everything out to her friend, because Bobby was walking towards them.

"Good morning." He greeted the two ladies with a nod.

Carolyn and Alex both watched him closely, but his face betrayed nothing. He confused them even more by asking what was in the envelope.

"Two tickets for Rent for next Friday." The excitement in Alex's voice was clearly heard.

Bobby gave her one of his rare warm smiles. He knew how much she wanted to go there. "You're going to love it."

Looking at Carolyn, Alex shrugged and decided to go to work. Later that morning Alex finally had the chance to talk to Leo. She thanked him for the breakfast and wondered how he'd found out.

"I didn't send you anything." Leaning against his desk, Leo crossed him arms.

"You didn't send me the muffin and croissant?"

"No."

"The tickets I found at my desk this morning. They were from you?" Alex shifted on her feet. Apparently she'd been wrong thinking the gifts had been from Leo. And Leo's answer confirmed her fears.

"I didn't send you any tickets." He'd felt pretty secure about how things were going with Alex. Now he found out there was another man out there trying to win her heart. He could deal with some competition. He had nothing to fear. He and Alex clicked and it could only get better.

TBC...


	5. Hitch, Andrea and John

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm surprised how people react to Leo, but it's a nice surprise. It took me a while to decide what to do with this chapter. This is what came out. Thought it would be fun to get Alex's parents into this one. For the next chapter I don't have any ideas yet. So if you have a suggestion, go ahead. If you see grammar errors let me know. Well there's not much to tell about this chapter. I'm not sure if it'll be liked, but I hope it will. **

**Chapter five**

Alex was happy to be able to relax on her free Friday evening. She treated herself to a nice bath and a glass of wine. Sinking further into the bubbles her mind wandered to her week and stayed on one subject…, Bobby. She hadn't received more gifts and she still didn't know if Bobby had send them. She was a good detective, but had no clue who was sending her the gifts. The entire week Bobby had been more attentive. Walking together he would put his hand on the small of her back more often than normal. She had to admit, it felt… nice. He also held her eyes a bit longer than usual. That was the only evidence she had and it wasn't conclusive. She wasn't willing to acknowledge to herself that the idea of Bobby sending her gifts did a lot to her.

Leo hadn't talked to her much since he'd found out about the 'other guy'. They'd agreed to go to lunch together on Sunday and take a walk in the park. She didn't know how she felt about going on a date with Leo again. Now that Bobby may had decided to make an appearance she was confused. However until she knew more she was going out with Leo.

Before her mind could get lost in her favourite subject, there was a knock on the door. Whoever it was she wanted the person gone. This was not the time. Yet the knocking continued and she had no other choice than to get out of her nice, warm, relaxing bath and open the door.

Ready to blow the visitor off she opened the door. "What?" She said in a curt voice.

Bobby didn't know how to react to Alex's hostile attitude. That and her attire, the bathrobe and wet hair, threw him off guard. "I… eeuuhh.." He tried to make his mind work. Pointing at her tried again. "Hi." It was all he could come up with.

"Bobby?" She took a moment to enjoy his attire; sneakers, blue jeans, a dark grey sweater and his black leather jacket.

"You… I'm sorry, I disturbed you. I'll go." He turned to leave, but a small hand on his arm stopped him from walking away.

"I had to get out some time or I'd end up like a wrinkled old lady. Come on in."

When her small hand slid to his much bigger one and closed around it, he felt the shiver from her touch through his body.

"Give me a moment, okay?" She left him in her living room so she could get changed into something other than her bathrobe.

"So why are you here?" She asked, returning from her bedroom.

"I thought we could watch a movie together."

"What kind?" Alex sat down next to her partner on the couch.

"Hitch."

"Hitch?" She exclaimed. Bobby usually chose thrillers when they watched a movie together. "What brought this on?"

"I felt like watching something different." He knew Alex liked these types of movies. He didn't mind watching them if it meant Alex enjoyed herself. Spending time with her was what he wanted.

"I'll get us some drinks. You start the movie."

They watched the movie together mostly in a comfortable silence. For the second time that evening there was a loud knock on her front door. Reluctantly Alex paused the movie and made her way to the door. Even more surprised than with her first visitor was she with her new visitors.

"Hi, sweetheart." Andrea Eames, Alex's mother, greeted her daughter.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No. We were in the neighbourhood and decided to visit. It's been too long since we've seen you." Alex's father, John Eames, explained.

Alex's mother walked into her daughter's apartment, talking about their visit to their other daughter. "Nathan is growing so fast, Alex. He's such a sweet little boy when he isn't off exploring. Now that he can walk he's discovered a whole new world." All of a sudden Andrea came to a halt in the living room. There was a man sitting in her daughter's living room. John looked past his wife to see why she stopped. He spotted the man, who quickly came to his feet, also, but he recognized the man. It was Alex's partner.

"Detective Goren, isn't it?" John stepped passed his wife to shake hands with his daughter's partner.

"Yes. Hello Mr. Eames." He'd met Alex's father one time at One PP.

"Please, call me John." Seeing his wife was still speechless, he decided to do the introductions. "And this is Andrea my wife. Andrea, meet Detective Goren, Alex's partner."

"Mrs. Eames." Bobby shook hands with the small woman. He saw the resemblance in mother and daughter. Both weren't very tall, but it was mostly the kindness in both their eyes and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Call me Bobby."

Andrea seemed to recover after the handshake. "Call me Andrea." She looked over her shoulder to Alex. "You didn't tell me you had company."

"How could I? You were already standing in the living room by the time I got a chance to say anything. Take a seat. What do you want to drink?"

With Alex gone to get drinks an awkward silence settled in the living room. Bobby was still perched on the couch. Alex's parents had each taken a chair.

John decided to break the silence. "So Bobby, how have you been?"

"Fine, sir. And… and you."

"Good."

Andrea Eames, who had only heard of Bobby in conversation but had never actually seen the man himself, observed her daughter's partner. It was obvious that the tall man felt uncomfortable. He seemed kind, though a bit shy. Admittedly the shyness combined with his tall and broad body made him adorable. It was a combination she'd never seen before. Alex had talked about Bobby with her, but he wasn't what she'd expected. He wasn't a typical detective. Maybe that was why he and he daughter got along so well. The big question for her was, why was he in her daughter's apartment on a Friday evening? A good looking man like that probably didn't have a lack of company.

"Do you often spend your Friday evening here, Bobby?"

Bobby swallowed hard and hoped Alex would be there soon to help him out. Staring at the floor he felt her parents' eyes on him. He had to answer the question. "No… not really. We… euuh… we were watching a movie."

"How nice." Andrea looked from Bobby to Alex who walked back into the room with drinks. "And you do this often?"

"Well… sometimes." Bobby gratefully accepted the drink Alex offered him and took a sip. This way he wouldn't be able to answer another question.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Bobby?"

Bobby was lucky he had just taken a sip otherwise his beer would have been sprayed onto the couch. This time Alex did come to his rescue.

"Mom!" Alex warned her mother, shooting her an angry glare.

"What?" Andrea looked innocent. Her husband simply smiled. He'd learned a long time ago there was nothing he could do when she got like that. "It's not like I'm asking him about his sex life. It's a perfectly innocent question."

"What's new with you, _mother_." Alex helped Bobby out by changing the subject.

After that initial awkward conversation the evening passed along nicely. Before they realized it was time to head back home. Alex walked her parents back to the door.

"Thanks for dropping in. It was nice."

"Sorry we disturbed your movie night." John said, putting his coat back on.

"That's a good man you have there, Alex." Alex's mother pointed out. Taking the coat her husband offered her she continued. "It's no secret how you feel about him." She had watched Alex and Bobby closely that evening and without a doubt she knew her daughter cared a lot more for her partner than normal. And Bobby was a good man and she knew he would never let harm come to her daughter. "Don't let your fears hold you back from happiness, okay?" Giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, Andrea and John left.

He'd heard the door close a few minutes ago, but Alex still wasn't back. Concerned for her he got up and walked the distance to her front door. There she stood, with her back against the wall, her head hung low.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Slowly he closed the distance until he was standing in front of her.

"Yeah." But it didn't sound very convincing.

Putting his finger under her chin, he lifted her face 'till her eyes met his. "What's wrong?" She'd been happy and talkative the entire evening and now there was a sadness in her eyes.

"Nothing… just …, nothing."

"Alex." He tried again.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Knowing he wasn't going to get her to talk, he reached for her coat. With one last look he opened the door. "Goodnight, Alex." He said softly before closing the door behind him. He hated that she didn't confide in him. It was obvious something had happened between Alex and her parents. Was it because of him? Had he done something wrong? He didn't think so. He also didn't know what could cause her such sadness. What had her parents said? There was nothing he could do at the moment. He promised himself he would visit her tomorrow to see if she was all right.

TBC...


	6. Good morning

**Chapter six**

**A/N: Well this update is faster than the other, but ffnet was down. Eeeuuhh... I think this works. Don't want to say too much about it. One question... do you want them to go by her family to show off the car? Let me know and if many say yes... then I'll write it one. I do have a idea for the following chapter... and if I still like it, the chapter will be written quickly. But I'm not making any promises. Other ideas and suggestions are welcome. **

The following morning Bobby was at Alex's door again. The thought that maybe Alex would be sleeping late hadn't occurred to him when he knocked on the door.

For the second time in two days Bobby saw Alex in her bathrobe. "Bobby." She said with a voice still gravely from sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too. Get dressed we're going on a road trip." After leaving her last night he'd promised himself to cheer her up. She'd refused to share her feelings with him, though it was clear she had been upset. He hated to see her upset and so he'd come up with an idea. He was pretty sure she was going to love the first part.

He sat quietly in her kitchen while Alex got dressed. In the mornings she didn't speak much. She always needed some time to wake up and preferred to do that in silence.

"We're going to have breakfast later." He spoke.

He sat in silence and watched her make herself a cup of coffee. Patiently he waited for her to finish her coffee. Together they walked out the door, got in the elevator and exited the lobby of her apartment building. Outside he watched her reaction closely. He'd parked the car right in front so there was no way she would miss it. He was sure it was going to catch her eye. And it sure did. He saw a small smile turning into a big one as she spotted the car.

"Look at that car, Bobby!" She quickened her pace till she reached it. Leaning forward she looked through the side window. "It's beautiful." She walked round the car, taking in everything. "A '67 Camaro. It's a beauty. I'd love to have a car like that. My brothers and dad would be so jealous to see me in this one."

"Want to go make them jealous?"

"Huh?" She'd been so caught up in her admiration for the car that she'd hardly heard him.

"I asked if you wanted to go make your family jealous." He held the car keys in his hands.

She looked at him with her mouth open and Bobby couldn't ignore it. "Gonna catch flies if you keep that up." It helped and she immediately closed her mouth.

"How? This is not… Where?"

"Try to make whole sentences, Alex. It'll make more sense." He grinned at her.

Glaring at him she spoke a whole sentence. "Where did you get this car?"

"Lewis let me borrow it for one day. Told him it was for _Detective Alex_ and you know how he would do anything for you." He threw the keys at her. "Now are we going to stand here all day and admire the car or are we going to get in and enjoy the ride?"

He didn't need to tell Alex twice to get in. She was behind the wheel before he had set a foot in the car. He had barely closed the door when Alex's foot hit the gas and off they were. To hear her laugh and see her bright smile made it all more than worthwhile. He didn't see her like this often enough. Sure she smiled at work and sure she was happy with him at work, but at this precise moment she was happy, carefree and relaxed and she looked even more beautiful than before. He let himself enjoy watching her. He realized all too well now that he was not going to give up that easily. He would fight Leo for her.

"Want to go visit your family first?"

"No, I'm enjoying this too much. What did you have in mind?"

He gave her directions, but that was all. He wanted to surprise her. A few hours later they arrived at their destination.

"Come on." Bobby said.

"What is this place?" Alex looked around as she followed Bobby to a large wooden cabin. The cabin was surrounded by woodland. It was so… peaceful.

"Is this your place?" She walked into the cabin as Bobby held the door open for her.

"Yeah… it is."

He was proud about it, she heard it in his voice. She followed him through the living room and kitchen where he opened the back door. Outside there was a large porch with a beautiful view of trees and green land. With his back against the railing and arms crossed he watched her take everything in.

"My grandparents owned this place. I… euhh… inherited it." This place held fond memories for him. It's where he could escape to. She stepped up next to him and watched the scenery.

"This was the one place where I felt at peace when I was young. My grandparents… they were always there for me. I could count on them. They showed me… that they loved me. My mother… I know she loves me, but I don't remember her ever telling me. My dad wasn't around and that was for the best. Sometimes it was hard to remember the good times, but they were there. The bad times…they could get awful. My grandparents they saw the truth, they saw the good in both of us."

She didn't know what to say. He'd never been this open with her before. He always held her at a distance, never letting her truly in. She only saw glimpses of the real him. That what he allowed her to see. Now… it was as if he was letting her in.

To lighten the mood he changed the subject. "How about that breakfast? Unfortunately no croissants or muffins. I'll make us some pancakes."

_Croissants and muffins?_... Did that mean…Had he send her the muffin and croissant? Opening her mouth to confront him, she noticed he'd already left her. Stepping into the kitchen and she wondered if he would give anything away. "What did you mean by that?"

"With what?" He looked up from mixing the batter.

"The muffins and croissants."

"They're your favourite breakfast. You often tell me how much you love them. How you buy one when you want to give yourself a treat." He focused on the batter again. Walking to the stove he looked at her again. "Why don't you go sit on the porch and enjoy the weather."

Guessing he wasn't going to give her anything she silently agreed with him. It was beautiful outside. She left him alone and went outside.

TBC...


	7. Boy and Girl

**a/n: So two chapters, hope you're happy with that. Let me know if you want Alex and Bobby to drop in on the family to show the car. And if you want to see something happen when they're shopping also let me know because I'm not sure if I'm actually going to write about them visiting the town. But if you have a good idea I probably will. Enjoy, I know I have a lot of fun writing this chapter. It has become my favourite... which may be strange to you, but I liked the sharing.**

**Chapter seven**

After a wonderful breakfast, which they enjoyed on the porch, they decided to explore the woods. Following Bobby down the path Alex teased him.

"So Bobby, you bring girls here often?"

He recognized her tone, but stayed serious. "No. This is a part of my life I don't share easily." Casually, like it was the most natural thing in the world to do, he took her hand in his and linked their fingers.

For Alex it was a day of surprises. First the drive in the Camaro, secondly the cabin and Bobby's revelations and now the contact he sought. Maybe the biggest surprise was the calmness in which he did it all.

"I built a tree house once with my grandfather. Took us two tries, but I enjoyed every minute. Then, in the evening, I would go up there and bring a book and a flashlight and read for a while. I loved it there. I could dream about the future or get lost in the world of my books."

She imagined him as a boy and wondered what he'd been like. And since he was so open with her, she asked him. "What were you like as a little boy?" She enjoyed the feel of her hand in his and when he pulled her closer she recognized it could never be like this with Leo. It could never feel this good.

"Awkward, shy, quiet and mostly alone."

"Didn't change much, huh?" She teased again, but the sudden tensing in his hand alerted her. The look in his eyes, one of anguish, got to her.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." Were his whispered words.

Before she could assure him that he wasn't alone, he went on as if nothing had been said. "I met Lewis when I was about seven years old. He's been my friend ever since. He's seen me in the good and bad times. I kept mostly to myself at school, but it never really bothered me. I learned that once they got to know me, they left me alone. Lewis stuck by me." He'd released her hand and put some distance between them. He turned towards her.

"There's never been someone before who I wanted to share this with. This…" He raised his arms, indicating the land that surrounded him. ".. has always been my… sanctuary." He shrugged and gave her a soft, gently smile, hoping she understood what he was saying.

"Tell me, what were you like as a little girl?" He waited for her to catch up with him again. And just as casually as before he reached for her hand.

"I guess I was a brat. With my brothers I quickly learned to hold my own. I used to kick the mean boys in the shin. Dad told me I couldn't kick them in the crotch. I had done that once with my brother and dad made it clear I was not to do that again."

Bobby laughed hard, picturing Alex as a little girl kicking the boys. "Don't mess with Alex, huh. You scared the boys off."

"I sure did. Boys were annoying and no good." She grinned. "That was of course 'till I discovered boys did have their good sides."

Bobby laughed with her. "I bet you had them wrapped around your finger in no time."

"No, I think I scared them off and if I didn't, my brothers sure did. They made it clear to potential boyfriends they were not to mess with me."

"You never scared me off." He whispered in her ear. "I don't think you're scaring Leo off either."

"I guess age mellowed me. Not much though because it's been too long since a guy has showed any interest…. Until Leo that is." Because she was enjoying her surroundings she didn't notice Bobby's flinch at the mention of his rival's name.

"Is it serious between you two?" He'd let her hand go again, but Alex quickly grabbed his hand again.

"We only went out once. How serious can that be?"

"When it's right, you know." He guided her to a bench and sat down.

"You sound so certain." In a Goren-like manner she titled her head to look at him.

"I am."

"How do you know?"

"Because I feel at peace with her by my side and never before have I felt that kind of peace."

Alex didn't know how to react to his words. Was he talking about her or not? She didn't want to say anything in case she'd misinterpreted his words and they would both be embarrassed. Yet the fact that he all said it so easily and he seemed so sure about himself, frustrated her and made her doubt who he was talking about. The Bobby she knew wouldn't be so calm and collected.

Bobby might seem calm on the outside, inside he was nervous. She wasn't reacting to his words and he'd expected she would. What did that mean? That she didn't want to embarrass him? That she didn't return his feelings? Or were his words unclear? He wasn't sure if he could be direct, the possibility of her rejection… the hurt, it would cause… too much pain. On the other hand, if he didn't tell her he would never know and she would never be his.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Bobby broke the silence and looked at his partner.

"What do you suggest?" She really didn't know what her options were. She wondered if spending the day in the bed in his arms in the cabin would be one. She laughed at that thought forgetting that he was right next to her and could hear her laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Alex." His voice hinting his disbelief.

"Nothing, okay?"

"Mmm…" He opted to let this one slide and give her some options. "We could go to the town nearby and look around, do some shopping. Stay here and do nothing, or go fishing."

"Fishing?" Here he was surprising her again. "You like to fish?"

"I do."

"Well I don't. It's boring."

"It's …." He searched for the right word. "soothing."

She pointed at him. "That's where you're wrong. It's just boring. If I wanted soothing I'd go find myself a nice warm bath and a glass of white wine. That's soothing to me… or maybe a nice massage from a hot guy."

He chose to ignore her idea of soothing. "Let's just go to that town. It's beautiful and we can do some shopping. Okay?" He stood up and held his hand out for her. When she grabbed it he pulled her up and they walked their way back to the cabin.

TBC...


	8. Meeting friends

**A/N: A light chapter with some teasing and hints. I decided not to bring in the family. Someone pointed out that it might be awkward since Bobby had talked to Alex's parents the evening before. I agreed with that and since no one asked for it, I guessed it wasn't necessary to include. Now Lewis is just such a great character that he had to be brought in again. Now here's a question... should I or shouldn't I write about the dinner the three of them are going to have? I think it could be fun, but then again, maybe the next chapter should be a bit more serious. And another maybe bigger question. Should I write Alex and Leo's date or not? I'm kinda reluctant because I don't know if it's interesting. I don't think it would add something to the story. Maybe it would be better to not write it and have Alex talk about it so as a reader you find out what happened. What do you think? I'd really like to know because I feel it's an important decision.**

**Chapter eight**

The walk through the town with Bobby was interesting to say the least. They held hands and strolled around as if they had done so many times before. Bobby stopped them at an art gallery. A small older woman immediately approached him with a warm smile on her face.

"Bobby. You've been away for too long. How are you?"

He released Alex's hand to give the older woman a quick hug. "I'm good Mrs. Maier. How's the business?"

"Picking up again." It seemed as if Mrs. Maier noticed the woman beside Bobby for the first time.

"You brought a girl?"

"Yes, this is Alex." Bobby pointed at Alex. "Alex, this is Mrs. Maier. She's my grandparents' niece."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Maier." The two women shook hands. Sensing that Bobby wanted to talk with the older woman she left them alone to look around. It was a beautiful art gallery that held paintings from local artists. Her eye fell on one particular painting. It was a street scene. There were three big buildings, one seemed to be a shop of sorts. On the street there were three children in a circle playing with a ball. What she liked most were the different shades of brown combined with white that the artist had used. She liked the innocence and warmth the painting held.

Immersed in the painting she was startled when Mrs. Maier appeared next to her. She looked around for Bobby and Mrs. Maier noticed.

"He's in the back looking at one of the newest paintings." The woman got a teasing smile on her face. "Bobby's never brought a girl here before. Are you his girlfriend?"

Alex actually blushed at the woman's words. She even stumbled over her words like Bobby sometimes did. "Eeuuhh… no, we're…just friends."

"I don't think so. Because Bobby doesn't bring just anyone here. You're special to him."

"I don't know." Alex whispered. In the back of her mind she knew she was special to him, he had said that much. But she still wasn't sure what place she had in his life.

It was as if the older woman sensed Alex's turmoil and she left her alone. In the back she talked a little with Bobby before leaving them alone.

"Ready to go?" Bobby whispered into Alex's ear when he found her looking at a painting. "You okay?" He asked when he saw a flicker of something in her eyes.

"Yeah." Silently she reached for his hand and together they continued their walk.

The remaining of the day nothing eventful happened. They didn't bump into anyone familiar much to Alex's disappointment. Back at Bobby's cabin they sat outside on the porch. After her temporarily moment of sadness, Bobby had cheered her up again. She realized how much she loved his company, but wished he would let her in on his intentions. Maybe a little teasing to lure him out would help.

"I'm going to Rent Friday." Her voice showed her enthusiasm.

"Really?" He glanced at her, but betrayed nothing.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it. Leo got me tickets. Don't know how he did it and frankly I don't care." She got a faraway look in her eyes. "I never told him how much I wanted to go, but he seems to know me. I don't now how he does it. It's nice to have someone like that. Some people say love is friendship on fire. I believe that. Do you?"

"Euuhh…" He didn't quite know how to react. The way she spoke off Leo was as if he truly meant something to her. That hurt._ Friendship on fire_, it was how he thought of them. Was he truly alone in his feelings? Was this whole day just any ordinary day to her? "I… guess so. I…I'm glad he makes you happy." It hurt to admit that he wasn't going to be the one to bring her happiness.

"Bobby…" Alex tried to say something… anything, but his defeated posture distracted her. Her teasing had gone too far. Today had been terrific and her words had spoiled it for him. She raised her hand, reaching for his, but he stood up.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Standing up she quickly followed him into the kitchen. She passed him and stopped right in front of him. Placing her hands on his chest, she looked at him. "Did you send me the tickets for Rent, Bobby?"

He couldn't look at her and cast his eyes downward. She probably didn't want to hear the truth. "Do you want it to be me?" He softly asked, his vulnerability heard in his voice.

She understood that she needed to make him see that he had nothing to lose. "How about we go to Rent together?"

"I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity." She sounded exasperated.

"Go with Leo." He stepped back from her causing her hands to fall from his chest.

She ignored his step back and simply stepped closer again. This time she placed one hand on his waist. "Do you want to go to Rent with me?" She saw he was about to object again. "Bobby, look at me." Her voice was stern. She knew she needed to go one step further. "I'd like to go to Rent with you. Will you come with me?"

He finally looked at her and in her eyes he saw she was honest. She wanted to go with him. He nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good." Smiling she winked at him. "Much more fun when you can enjoy your own gift, isn't it?" He didn't reply in words, but his shy little boy smile said it all and she laughed. She shocked him by standing on her toes and giving him a kiss on his unshaved cheek. "Thank you."

"Now," She asked, walking around in the kitchen. "you still wanna go back or are you going to feed me?"

He looked at his watch. "I need to bring the car back to Lewis. After that, if you still want, I'll feed you."

The moment Alex walked through the doors of Lewis body shop she heard Lewis' familiar voice.

"Detective Alex, how lovely to see you." He looked her up and down. "You're lookin' beautiful."

Lewis was always good for her ego and she liked him. He was so different than Bobby that she often wondered how those two had become friends. Bobby walked up to the two and handed Lewis the keys.

"How'd you like the Camaro, Detective Alex."

"Sweet ride, Lewis… very sweet."

"I knew you'd like it. Bobby asked for a special car for his girl and the Camaro sure is special."

His girl? Had he really said that? Did he think of her as his girl? Secretly that made her heart beat a little faster. She liked that idea. She smiled as she saw Bobby's cheek redden. Without a doubt he had called her his girl to Lewis. She couldn't hold back. "How did you know he was talking about me?"

"Who else could it be?" Lewis looked from Alex to Bobby, who glared at him. Lewis shrugged as he looked at his friend. He didn't think he'd said anything wrong.

"You know Lewis, Bobby's in a generous mood and about to buy me dinner. Wanna join us?"

Lewis face lit up and was about to say yes when he saw the look on Bobby's face. He quickly ignored it. After all he had helped Bobby out with the car, it was time to be paid back. And he sure wasn't going to give up an evening spend in the delightful company of Detective Alex. "Lead the way Detective Alex. Or should I say Bobby since he's buying he can pick out the place."

TBC...


	9. Love that afro hairdo

**A/N: Bet you're all surprised with ths quick update. I wrote this chapter in about two hours. You guys inspired me. Thank you so much for the helpful reviews, they truly did inspire me. I did not include the date of Leo and Alex in this chapter. I looked at the votes for and against and there were more against. I do have Alex talking about it. The dinner with Lewis is in there because there were more votes for than against and I also liked the idea. Thanks to the person that suggested to have Carolyn talk to Alex. I was already thinking about that and thought it would be a good way to talk about the date with Leo and how she felt about everything. Since this update is surprisingly fast I can take some more time with the next one. Not quite sure what to do. Should I let Bobby come by to help out with the painting? Or should he do something else to surprise her? I'd like one more chapter before they go to Rent. So suggestions and ideas are welcome. I always try to listen to them.**

**Chapter nine**

Dinner with Lewis and Bobby was hilarious, though Bobby might feel different Alex mused as she saw the look in her partner's eyes. She decided not to let his mood get to her. Lewis was funny and charming in his own way.

"Tell me Detective Alex..."

"Call me Alex, Lewis."

Lewis smiled and continued with his question. "What would I have to do to get you to go out with me?"

Alex thought about that for a moment. "I don't know, Lewis."

"You know…" Lewis wiggled his eyebrows. "with me you can drive any car you want. You say the word and I'll have the car prepped and ready to go. Doesn't that sound good?"

"I have to admit that certainly does sound appealing, but I don't know if that's enough." She glanced at Bobby who tried hard to appear disinterested, but she knew he heard every word.

Many people thought he wasn't really insightful, that he only knew about cars, but they were wrong. When it came to his friends Lewis read them well. He was also always ready to help out. "So if I was six foot four, had curly hair, brown eyes and knew a little about anything, you would marry me without a doubt?"

Alex laughed out loud at that. "You're pretty sure about that aren't you?" Though her words were directed at Lewis, she looked at Bobby. He had looked up at Lewis' words and was now looking at her with curious eyes. She returned her eyes to Lewis and continued. "I do like my men tall, dark and handsome. But you wouldn't be Lewis if you changed and that wouldn't be much fun. No, I like you just fine. No need to change at all".

"I would for you, Alex, just say the word." Lewis looked at his friend, noticing how quiet he was. He leaned over the table as if he was going to let Alex in on a secret. However his voice wasn't soft enough for Bobby to not hear it. "I remember in high school Bobby had a crush on this girl. Couldn't blame him, the girl was beautiful. Well maybe not that beautiful, but I guess at high school the standards were a bit different."

"So you're saying she was blond and had big boobs." Smiling she looked at Bobby, who was suddenly very interested in his food.

"Yeah. This girl of course had a thing for jocks and not nerds. Bobby decided to try out for the basketball and football team. He got on the basketball team, not surprisingly considering his height. He had also noticed the girl seemed to date guys who had slightly longer hair. So Bobby grew his hair. That probably wasn't the best thing to do. His curls were unruly and there was nothing he could do. At a certain point I thought he might be going for an afro look. Bobby ignored it and walked up to the girl, asking if she wanted to go to the prom with him. He was shot down in flames. The girl commented on his hair and how she couldn't be seen with a wannabe. The next day he quit the basketball team and got his hair cut. He was back to being normal Bobby."

She couldn't help herself, she laughed, the image of Bobby with an afro hairdo was just too funny. She did feel sorry for him, knowing it had probably taken a lot of courage for him to ask the girl out. To be shot down in flames must have hurt. She reached over the table and placed her hand on his. "I like you just fine, Bobby. No need to change at all."

The rest of the dinner continued in the same joking and teasing way between Lewis and Alex. Bobby commented now and then, but mostly enjoyed the company of his two best friends. He loved watching Alex, she was beautiful when she smiled and the sound of her laughter was wonderful. Even if he was the subject of their joking around most of the time, he didn't care. It was all for fun.

On Sunday afternoon, after her date with Leo, an exhausted Alex let herself fall back on her couch. Leo and her had gone to lunch and after that a walk in the park. It was nice and Leo had tried to get her to respond more. It had no effect, Bobby was on her mind. The dinner with Lewis and Bobby had been so much fun. That combined with the day she'd spend with Bobby she had started to imagine… spending most of her days with him. Spending time with Leo simply made her see that he wasn't Bobby and could never be. Sure Leo made her laugh, was easy to talk to and not unattractive. But she knew all too well that she would never develop feelings for him, mostly because her heart seemed to be spoken for already. It seemed as if Bobby's name was engraved on it and would never fade away. The afternoon with Leo had made her realize that her feelings for her partner were so much deeper than she at first thought. She had gently told him that it would be best they wouldn't go out again, that for her it wasn't working. Leo had asked if it was the man who'd send her the tickets and she had nodded. He had understood and just said that he hoped the man knew how special she was.

A surprise had waited for her at her front door as she'd returned from her date. In front of her was a large canvas wrapped in brown paper with a string tied around it. Curious she had opened her door, picked it up and quickly walked into her apartment. She'd ripped the paper off it and had been pleasantly shocked. She was confronted with the painting she'd been looking at in Mrs. Maier's art gallery. Only Bobby would do this for her. She placed it on a nearby table and stepped back to look at it. It truly was beautiful and she was thrilled about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She hoped it was Bobby so she could thank him, maybe he even wanted to come over. She picked it up with a cheerful hello.

"Alex, it's Carolyn. Finally, I've been trying to reach you since forever."

"Is something wrong?" She got concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong." Carolyn quickly reassured her friend. "Where have you been? I tried to reach you yesterday to go shopping, but you were gone."

"Bobby surprised me and took away."

"Oooohhh, really. Where'd he take you?"

Alex shook her head at her friend's curiosity, but couldn't blame her. In fact it was nice to talk about her day and maybe Carolyn could shed some light on what to do. "He took me to some place he owns and we spend the day there. We went shopping and at the end of the afternoon we went back. Then the three of us had dinner."

"Three? Who's the third?"

"Lewis. He'd lend Bobby his car and we had to bring it back."

Now Carolyn understood. Briefly she'd wondered if Bobby had a mysterious person hidden at the place he'd taken Alex. "And how was it?"

"Great, Carolyn. He was so relaxed and open with me. I saw a side of him I'd hardly seen before."

She and Alex had often talked about Alex's attraction to Bobby. Alex had always said that Bobby wasn't interested nor would he ever be. She had told Carolyn that being close friends was all they were ever going to be. She had often tried to point out to Alex that Bobby wasn't not interested, that she only had to watch him and see that he was hesitant. "How does that compare to your lunch date with Leo?"

"It doesn't and I told him it was the last time."

"What did he say?" Despite the fact that she thought Alex belonged to Bobby, she knew Leo was a decent guy.

"He understood."

It seemed as if Carolyn sensed Alex's question. "What are you going to do now?"

Alex sighed. "I don't know, Carolyn. What am I supposed to do? Not once yesterday did he come out and say to me that he'd send me the tickets to Rent. Not once did he say… hey Alex I like you." She ran her hand through her hair and leaned her head back on the couch. "He's tried to show it in his own way. The fact that he opened up to me already tells me a lot and today he send me a painting. But I want to hear it from him. I had to ask him three times before he agreed to come with me to Rent. I don't want to try so hard. I want him to tell me how he feels, I need more than… gestures."

Carolyn could certainly understand Alex's frustration. Bobby Goren wasn't an easy man and she imagined that letting someone love him was even more difficult for the Major Case detective. But she also knew Alex and knew that she wasn't that different from Bobby. Alex sometimes averted answering personal questions. "Were you open with him? Did you make it clear that you feel more than just friendship for him? It works both ways, Alex."

"I know and you're probably right. I had to hear from others that I was special to him and he told me in a roundabout way, but never did he say to me that I was special to him. I… I need to hear it from him, Carolyn."

"Maybe you have to keep pushing him." It was an idea… the best one she could come up with at the moment.

"But I don't want to do it all alone. This can't be one sided. I just….want more from him."

The line was silent for the following moments. Neither woman had anything to say. Carolyn couldn't give her friend the solution she was looking for and Alex didn't have anything to add.

"I wish I could help you, Alex. Try to get some rest and I don't know… maybe Bobby will surprise you again. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, bye." After hanging up Alex dialled the familiar numbers of Bobby's phone. She got his voice mail and left him a message thanking him for the painting. Telling him how happy she was with it and how she needed help hanging it up.

TBC...


	10. Out in the open

**A/N: This was unexpected. I didn't plan on writing another chapter today, but apparently my muse thought otherwise. Don't expect this to happen too often. Some of you might not agree with my decision here, but I thought that Alex who is really trying would get frustrated by Bobby's lack of reaction. That in my mind could cause her to feel helpless. That's how I see the changes in Alex in this chapter. Hope that doesn't seem too OOC for some of you. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Ideas and suggestions are always welcome.**

**Chapter ten**

Hesitantly he knocked on the door of her apartment. He'd heard her voicemail message while he'd been hanging out with Lewis. After almost bumping in to her and Leo while he was about to drop the painting off, his mood had gone downhill. He had observed Leo and Alex while they walked on the side walk away from her apartment building. Leo hadn't touched her, but kept close to her and Alex was smiling and enjoying herself. It had hurt that after the day they'd spend yesterday she was going off with Leo. Still he had dropped off the painting, knowing how much she loved it.

After her voicemail he'd wondered where Leo was. Surely he could have helped her out, but no she had asked him. What did that mean? Well he was about to find out.

"Hi." Alex smiled at her partner and best friend. She took a moment to take in his attire. He was wearing black slacks with a long sleeved white shirt. One sleeve had something printed on it, but she couldn't read it. She stepped back to let him enter her apartment.

Quietly he watched her. She wasn't wearing any shoes and he noticed how small she was. Dressed in dark blue sweats and a grey NYPD shirt, she looked completely relaxed. "You...euhh, you needed help?"

Walking passed him she took his hand and lead him into her living room. Stopping in the living room she suddenly gave him a brief hug. "Thank you for the painting."

Confused by her physical contact he stuttered. "I… you're…" He sighed. "I know how much you liked it." He thought it was best to get down to business. "Where do you want it?"

She had thought about it. First above her couch in the living room seemed a good option. But this was his gift to her and she wasn't sure if she wanted to share it with anyone. She was sure her family would comment on it when they would come by to visit. There were two other options, her guest bedroom or her own bed room. The guest room would be a bit too private since even she wouldn't see it. So that left the bedroom and she liked that idea. She would have something of him close to her. She would be able to see it before going to sleep and when she woke up in the morning. Logical would be to hang it on the opposite wall of her bed, but there wasn't any room. It could be hung above her bed or on the wall left to her bed above the small table. She preferred above her bed. "In the bedroom."

He looked at her with open mouth. They were going to be in her bedroom together… hanging up a painting?

"I'll go grab the tools, you pick up the painting and go to my bedroom. I can't decide if I want it above my bed or on the wall left to my bed. Let me know what you think."

He watched her walk away to grab the tools. He picked up the painting and walked to the door of her bedroom. Standing there he took a few deep breaths. Slowly he opened the door and stepped into the room he'd admittedly imagined in his dreams.

The room was large with warm sand coloured walls. There was a king size bed in the middle which had two nightstands next to it. Against the wall on the right of the bed there was a large closet. The wall opposite of her bed held a big open closet with a TV in it and a lot of books. The room was peaceful and relaxing.

"What do you think? Above the bed or on that left wall?" Alex's voice sounded behind him.

Left wall his mind screamed, but that wasn't what came out. "Above the bed."

"Yeah, I thought so too." Standing next to him they both looked at the empty space above her bed. It was the ideal place for the painting. "Well, let's get going." She put the hammer, nails, and screwdriver on her nightstand and plopped on her bed. Sitting on her knees she looked at him. "Come on, we can't hang it up from where you're standing." She padded the mattress.

Reluctantly he got onto the bed. Alex grabbed the painting out of his hand, stood up on her bed and held it against the wall. "How's this?"

"Good." Bobby quickly grabbed the pencil on her nightstand. Standing so close to her that he could feel the heat coming from her, he willed his hand not to shake as he put a small sign on the wall to indicate the place of the painting.

Alex, who sensed his hesitance, put the painting down on her bed. She turned toward him, increasing the body contact as her breast brushed his upper arm. She saw his eyes go from her eyes to his arm and back. "Never thought I'd want it here, did you?"

He swallowed thickly. That double entendre was simply too much for him and he looked away. Leaning over he grabbed the drill. Straightening he noticed she hadn't put any distance between them. She smiled innocently at him. "Need a hand?" She whispered at him before slowly licking her lips.

"Eeuuh… no… thank you." He placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly pushed her away. "You'd better watch out." She really did need to back off otherwise her wall might end up damaged because he hadn't been able to keep his cool. Luckily for him she did back off. Not only that, she didn't tease him again which made the process of hanging the painting go even faster. Standing at the end of her bed they looked at the end result. The painting hung straight and looked perfectly at place. She slipped her hand around his waist and leaned against him. "You're a pretty good handy man. Wonder what else you're good at?" Winking at him she left him alone in her bedroom.

Leaning his head back on her couch, Bobby sighed. Who would have thought hanging up a painting could be so… interesting. He was still confused by her mixed signals. Here she was often touching him, smiling at him and hinting at him, but she was also still dating Leo. He watched her return with two beers in her hands. Handing him one she sat down on the couch closely next to him. If there'd been more room he would have shifted, but there wasn't.

"How was your date with Leo?"

"How do you know I had a date with Leo?" She asked, looking at him.

He hung his head, wondering if he should tell her, but since he'd asked. "I saw you."

"Where?"

"I was going to give you the painting when I saw you and Leo on the side walk."

"Oooh." What to say?

"How was it?" He asked again.

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I mean Leo's nice and all, but that's it. There's nothing there. There's no possibility of more." She looked at him, but found he was looking intently at his beer. Placing her hand on his cheek, she turned his head towards her and quickly dropped her hand again. "I told him that I didn't want to go out with him anymore." She watched his face closely for a reaction and was frustrated when he didn't show any.

"I'm sorry." He offered.

She wasn't about to hold back the frustration she started to feel. "Are you? Are you sorry?"

Shocked he looked at her. "What… what do you mean?"

She stood up from her place on the couch and stood in front of him, looking down at him. "I'm sorry, is that all you can say? I'm not blind Bobby, I saw how you reacted to Leo's advances and I can imagine you didn't like it when you saw us today. You know, I thought about why you seemed to dislike him. I told myself it had nothing to do with possible feelings you held for me. So I went out with Leo and I had fun. Then you show up, sending me gifts and taking me out to this wonderful cabin. Letting me in on a part of your life you hardly share. What am I to think? Are you interested in me? You would think so when you tell people that I'm _your_ Alex and that I'm special. I wish you'd say it to my face. You wanna know why I broke it off with Leo? Because…" The frustration left her voice and defeat took it's place. "… he's not you." She turned and walked away from him. "I don't want to be the only one who's putting her heart on the line." She said before stepping into her kitchen giving both of them time to think.

Bobby was dumbfounded by Alex's anger and frustration towards him. But her last statement left him shocked. He was happy she'd ended it with Leo and yes he disliked the man because he'd encroached on his territory. And now…, she told him she'd broken if off with Leo because… Leo wasn't him. That meant that she wanted him. His heart skipped a beat at that. He looked up when he heard a sound. There was Alex, looking at him with watery eyes. Slowly he stood up, wanting to approach her and pull her into his arms. She held her hand up, signalling him to stop. "Could you please go home? I… want to be alone."

He wasn't going to leave her alone when she was like this. He shook his head and stepped closer. He stopped when he saw her step back.

"Please, just… leave." She'd said so much more than intended.

Realizing how much she needed to be alone he nodded and with slumped shoulders her walked passed her. His hand softly brushed her side in passing. At her door he looked back at her for a moment, but her back.

TBC...


	11. Yours

**A/N: Surprise, surprise... four updates in four days. And an even bigger surprise my dear readers, this is the last chapter. After finishing chapter ten I thought I could let them think about stuff for a while before they would talk, but I thought it wouldn't be good for the story. And then I thought, well Alex confronted Bobby and tells him to leave, but maybe this was exactly what he needed. He's used to running away, but maybe now he realizes that he can't or doesn't want to walk away from her and needs to do something. That's why I did why I did. And I did end the fic because I don't think other chapters would have added more to the story. I hope that's all right. I want to thank you all for the feedback, for the help, the ideas, suggestions and kind words. This one was a great ride!**

**Chapter eleven**

He was walking toward his car when he thought about what he was about to do. He couldn't leave her like this, not when his own incapability was the source of her distress. She needed to know that he felt the same. That he was in love with her. That without her, his life seemed bland. Not wanting to give himself time to chicken out he turned on his heels and stormed back to her apartment. Sure she was going to be angry with him, but he could deal with that. He could not deal with the thought of her in pain.

Impatiently, so much unlike earlier, he knocked on her apartment door. Finding she wasn't reacting fast enough he knocked again. He regretted it immediately when he saw her red puffy eyes. This time there was no hesitation at all and in one swift motion he had her in his arms, engulfing her with his body. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her hair.

The embrace only lasted shortly. "Why are you here?" Alex's voice was still a bit hoarse from her crying. She tried to step back, but the hands on her waist held her close.

He answered without words. Holding her eyes he slowly lowered his face. His eyes focused on her lips and he saw her tongue sneak out to wet them. First he placed a small kiss on the side of her mouth before he covered her lips with his. Gently he slid his lips against her. Nipping and tasting he took his time exploring her. After a couple of minutes he ended the kiss. Letting go of Alex he saw her stumble back, confusion written in her eyes.

She was about to speak, but he beat her to it. "You're right, I didn't like the idea of you and Leo. And yes I did send you the breakfast and the tickets. Look…" He ran a hand through his hair. " you're my partner and my best friend. Somewhere along the way the lines got blurred and suddenly you'd become so much more. After the day we spend yesterday I didn't expect to see you on a date with Leo. I got confused about what… or who you wanted. You confused me Alex and I thought that maybe I'd been reading too much into all this."

He didn't want to be apart from her and smoothly closed the distance between them again. His left hand found its way to her waist as if it had done so many times before and with his right hand he cupped her jaw, tracing his thumb over her jaw. He looked intently in her eyes. He couldn't resist and softly graced her lips with his. "Alex, we spend most of our time together at work. If we do this, we'll be in each other's face almost every second. Is that wise? Is that good? My biggest fear… is that I'm going to loose you because it'll get too much for you...I'll get too much for you." He looked away for a moment, needing time to find his words. "I can deal with a lot of things, but I don't think I can deal with losing you. I don't want you to walk out of my life."

In his eyes he showed her his vulnerability for the first time and that meant a lot to her. The fact that he returned to her and didn't run like he used to, said so much. She traced his full bottom lip. "I'm not going anywhere, Bobby. You have nothing to fear."

This time she initiated the kiss and quickly deepened it. She heard a groan and didn't know if it was his or hers. It didn't matter. She felt herself being lifted as he wrapped her in his big strong arms.

Before she knew it she was lying on the couch and Bobby hovered over her. She wasn't sure how far he was willing to go, nor did she know how far she wanted to go. But Bobby apparently knew. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before he looking at her. He sat on the couch, with his hands on the couch above her shoulders on either side of her neck. He smiled down at her. "You're beautiful."

She smiled shyly at him. She never knew how to react to praises and one about her appearance was rare. She knew he meant it, could see it in his eyes, but still… His hand was on her stomach. Her shirt had risen up when he'd carried her to the couch and now he was caressing her exposed skin. His sly grin informed her he'd felt her shiver. With her hand on his she stopped his caress. For a short while they enjoyed their new found closeness.

"Would you have done all this if it hadn't been for Leo?"

"It probably would have taken me a bit longer." He answered honestly. "Why didn't you try?"

"Probably for the same reason you didn't." She saw him nod his head, agreeing with her. "How'd you get the tickets for Rent? That show has been sold out for weeks." She knew because she'd tried to get tickets several times and had failed.

"I know a guy there." It was a buddy he knew from his days in the army. He owed him one and he'd figured now was a good time to collect.

Another comfortable silence fell between them in which they exchanged several soft kisses. Again it was Alex who started talking. "Bobby, did you stake your claim on me?" She asked innocently, though the sparkle in her eyes was probably obvious to him.

He decided to play innocent. "Why would you say a thing like that?"

"'Cause Mike once told me you got mad at him when he was about to ask me out. Told me you said I was not to be approached. He told me you had staked your claim on me." She wasn't about to let him in on the fact that that idea secretly thrilled her. She liked the idea of being his.

"Logan… he…eeuuhh… probably misinterpreted things. I… I would never…I don't see you as… my property."

"But didn't you call me _your_ girl to Lewis?"

Guiltily he didn't look at her. He did see her as his and he liked that idea, but knew that a strong, independent woman as Alex probably didn't like that idea.

"I like the idea of being yours." She softly admitted, looking into his gentle, dark, brown eyes. In reaction he gave her his shy little boy smile, the smile she adored.

"And am I yours?" He dared to ask.

She gave him a bright smile not at the least embarrassed by the fact that she did indeed see him as his. "Yes, you are and I made sure people knew."

He raised his eyebrows at her words. How come he hadn't noticed? Yet when it came to Alex he sometimes was a bit oblivious. "How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

She shook her head. She'd rather stay inside to enjoy the change in their relationship. "Let's order in and… see what happens."

The End


End file.
